


Trick or treat, trick or treat, gimme something nice ta eat.

by Justley



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Dream Sex, Dress Up, Halloween, M/M, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8359015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justley/pseuds/Justley
Summary: Halloween at the prison and Daryl has his own treat for Rick.





	

**Author's Note:**

> With the finale coming, I figured we could use a little rickyl, what better to write about than Halloween as it's just around the corner.

_"C'mon Rick, please." Daryl growls out, rocking back on Rick's thick fingers, forcing them deeper as they twist and scissor inside him, stretching the taught muscle wider with each pass._

_"Shhhh just a bit more." He soothes, landing a light tap across Daryl's ass and soothing his palm over the light pink blush it leaves behind._

_"I'm ready c'mon already" he grumbles with a harsh huff of breath tightening around Rick's digits to emphasize his point. The tight pressure causes Rick to let a small groan slip from his lips and causes his stomach muscles to clench in pure desire to be inside Daryl, to be connected with him, to watch his love fall to pieces under his touch._

_"You sure?" He asks, slowly withdrawing his fingers, torturously slow, teasing Daryl's patience as he crooks his fingers on the way out, pressing delightedly against the sensitive bundle of nerves just inside causing Daryl to flinch and growl at the sensation._

_"Grimes if ya don't get in me right now imma pin ya down n do it maself" Daryl warns with a growl, looking back over his shoulder and glaring white hot daggers at the man behind him hell bent on torturing him._

  
_"Dad!" He hears the word but no, that's not right he thinks, Daryl's mouth is moving, still glaring at him over his sweat covered shoulders but the image is hazy and Rick wonders fuzzily what's wrong with him. The vision of Daryl wavers in front of his eyes, he can feel the lumpy surface of his mattress under his back and the scratchy blanket across his bare chest when he hears the voice again._

"Dad, get up you're late for the meeting." It's Carl's voice he hears through the fog and he's jolted into awareness, jumping up and almost hitting his head on the bunk above him. Opening his eyes finally he can see his son standing at the bars to his cell, holding back the sheet, allowing the thin rays of daylight to stream into the tiny, dust covered space.

"Carl." He croaks out, voice rough from sleep and the left over traces of arousal from his dream state "why didn't you wake me?" Rubbing his sleep weary eyes and swinging his legs around off the bunk, blearily looking around the cell for his clothes.

"That's what I'm doing now Dad," his son says grumpily, like chasing after his father was the most pointless job he could've been given "you better hurry up, Hershel's waiting for you." He barks out before leaving his dad alone in the dim light.

Rick lets out a sigh at Carl's tone, he's getting more and more like a teen every day, surly and rough, in fact Carl is starting to remind him a lot of Daryl these days, he chuckles to himself at the thought as he pushes himself off the bed and rustles around his cell looking for his jeans which seem to have disappeared during the night along with the shirt he had on yesterday. Carol must've snuck in while he slept and collected his laundry, he thinks as he pulls on his other pair of pants, the ones he doesn't like so much because they're tight on him even though he's slimmer now than he's ever been. He finds a spare denim shirt he keeps for the colder weather and shrugs into it looking for his gun belt but coming up short. He's confused because he's sure he left it on the dresser with his hunting knife like he always does but he'd been exhausted after a long day yesterday and he thinks he must've left it in the common room instead of bringing it back. He grabs the knife off the dresser and straps it on, yanking his boots on shortly after and hurrying out of the cell.

Rick heads through the prison, stopping to grab a handful of the oatmeal protein mix Carol had been making over the last few days and eating them quickly as he heads over to join Hershel and the council for the meeting they had planned yesterday.

"Sorry." He says ducking his head as he enters the room "slept in." No one is bothered by his late arrival, everyone understanding that he works himself into the ground and not begrudging him an extra hour or two of rest.

The meeting is over halfway into the morning, they mainly discussed the reinforcements needed around the fences, what foods and supplies they were running short on and where they planned to head out to over the next few weeks.

Beth had said she thought it was coming up to Halloween and asked if she could organise something special for the kids that lived with them in the prison, she'd been working on makeshift Halloween costumes, sheets with eye holes cut in, old bedding torn into strips and had even managed to find an orange blanket that she intended to put Judith in to make her into a pumpkin. Glenn and Maggie had selflessly headed out a few days before hand on a run for some supplies but had also brought back pens, pencils, some paper and colouring books, some kids reading books, a few small toys and they'd managed to find a tub of sweets that looked to be safe to eat still. It was completely indulgent and risky but no one blamed them for it, they all just wanted the kids to have a little bit of childhood in a world filled with horror and Rick had no problem with it at all, in fact most of the adults had joined in with preparations, the usual dim mood of the prison turning into one of reserved excitement at the upcoming festivities.

They spend the day on the usual chores, Rick helps Carl and Ty along the fences, Glenn and Maggie are up in the watch tower, supposedly keeping an eye out but Ricks pretty sure they aren't doing much more than fooling around, he doesn't blame them, it's hard as hell to get privacy in the prison as Daryl and he are constantly reminded. Every time they think they're alone and share a heated kiss or a tender moment where they can lean on each other and draw comfort, someone comes to find one of them for some advice or a job that needs doing. They'd cleared out one of larger cells down past the administration block and claimed it as their own but even still, with Rick being the leader and Daryl always out on runs or hunting they still struggle to get time just to the two of them. It's probably why Rick had been dreaming of Daryl so much lately, probably why he was so reluctant to leave this mornings dream behind and return to the real world instead of replaying last weeks tryst in his dreams.

It hits him then that he hasn't seen Daryl today yet, he wasn't at the council meeting which wasn't too strange, although Daryl is a valued member on the council he rarely attends the meetings choosing instead to give his views or advice as and when the ideas come to him and letting the rest of the council sort the finer details between them.

"Hey Carl, you seen Daryl today?" He asks his son as he watches his boy spear a particularly disgusting walker right through the eye socket, wrenching his knife back out and boring it into another walkers softened skull.

"Nope. Haven't seen him since last night." He says pushing against the now still walker and tapping on the metal fence to attract two more into his space "probably skipped out because of later, you know what he's like about holidays, crowds and stuff." He says with a condescending look on his face which makes Rick scowl before he realises that Carl looks exactly like Lori used to when he'd leave his clothes lying around the bedroom or when he'd forget to load the dishwasher and he can't help but chuckle nostalgically at the thought.

"You're right, no doubt he'll be back after the kids bedtime having missed all the fun." Rick smiles "we'll have to make sure we keep some candy back for when he's home."

The kids had an amazing time, the shrieks and giggles echoing though the cell block as the adults each took a separate cell with something small to give the kids as they came to do their own version of trick or treating. It was bittersweet really, these kids should be trawling their neighbourhoods with their parents, dressed up as their favourite tv villains and superheroes, princesses and ladybirds, vampires and werewolves, then heading home to watch scary movies and eat buckets and buckets of candy. Needless to say Beth hadn't made any zombie costumes which everybody was secretly grateful for, the walkers chomping and snarling at their gates more than enough without the reminder of what waits for them every time they step out of the prison.

"Rick." Beth calls him as he's carrying a very overtired Judith back to his cell for the night "let me take her tonight? You still look worn out, plus I'm sure Daryl's looking for you." She says the last part as a soft whisper with slightly reddened cheeks.

"You've seen him? Is he back?" He asks, eyes scanning around quickly handing Judy over and planting a small kiss on the top of her head before flattening down her hair softly with his palm.

"I think he's been here all day, I saw him carrying a few bits over to the admin block while you were out at the fences" so, Rick thinks, Daryl's been hanging around the prison all day, letting Rick think he's been out hunting, he starts to wonder whether he's accidentally pissed Daryl off somehow.

"Best I go find him then." He says with a smirk patting Judy on the back and giving Beth's shoulder a grateful squeeze as she carries his babygirl off to her cell for the night. He heads back into his own cell to splash some water on his face and grab his flashlight, cursing his too-tight pants as he tries to tuck it into his belt, once again wishing he had his gunbelt and still wondering where he might have left it, he'll ask around tomorrow, maybe Daryl decided to do the weapons checks and took it to clean the python along with the others. As soon as he gets into his cell he notices a scrap of paper with Daryl's chicken scratch scrawl across it.

**Trick or treat  
Trick or treat  
Gimme somethin nice ta eat  
Come n' find me  
In our cell  
If ya don't  
I'll give ya hell**

  
The idea of Daryl writing his own version of a nursery rhyme makes him laugh so loud it echoes off the cell and can be heard ricocheting across the catwalk before he stifles it behind his hand, so Daryl's in a playful mood, he thinks, grateful that he kept back a small packet of gummy sweets and a lollipop to share.

Rick makes his way to the admin block, giant grin plastered across his face at the thought of getting Daryl to himself for even just a few hours. As he gets closer he spots the flickering light of a candle glancing off the walls around the corner and when he gets there, there's a trail of candles on the floor leading to the room that Daryl and he shared.

Carefully, quietly he slowly pushes aside the secrecy curtain they've erected in the doorway to the double sized cell they've claimed as their own and his breath catches a he takes in the sight before him.

Daryl Dixon is stood with his back to him, hands on his hips, cocked to one side, his head is bowed slightly, looking back over his shoulder out of the corner of his eyes, Rick can see a slight smirk on Daryl's face and he knows exactly why.

Daryl's wearing Ricks gunbelt, low slung across his narrow hips, not just Ricks belt but also Ricks sheriffs hat, Ricks favourite pants and even Ricks shirt. So that's where all his stuff ended up, he thinks wondering why on Earth Daryl is wearing his clothes?

"Daryl? What're you....?" He starts trying to hold back a chuckle at just how tight his shirt is stretched across Daryl's broad shoulders.

"S'halloween." He drawls turning slowly on the spot so Rick gets a good view of Daryl's body in his clothes. When they're facing each other Rick begins to slowly walk forwards, moving into Daryl's space and notices that he's not been able to do up the top five buttons on the shirt which is sexy as hell and Daryl really fucking suits the hat, in fact, Rick thinks, the whole look is definitely working for him.

"Whole point a Halloween is ta dress up ain't it? Get summat nice ta eat right?" He says, his voice low and in the gruff tone that Rick just knows means that Daryl is in the mood for something dirty and Rick thinks Daryl standing there basically dressed up as him is about as dirty as it gets. He lifts his hand and trails his fingertips down Daryl's chest, flicking another button open when he hits the bottom.

"So tell me Daryl, what are ya supposed to be?" Rick says his own voice in that low timbre already because he's ready for whatever game his man wants to play.

"Rick Grimes, deputy sheriff at yer service sir." He says with a grin, flicking the brim of the hat slightly in a mock greeting, Rick thinks Daryl looks like he's just stepped out of an old western movie. He tries to laugh at the absurdity of Daryl dressing up as him for Halloween but he can't because it's sexy as hell.

He fishes in his pocket for the treats he brought, handing over the small packet of candy and watching as Daryl's grin turns from lustful to just pure joy at the offering, he blushes and shoves the packet into his own pocket before dipping his head and mumbling a quick thank you. The mood shifts slightly into something laced with love and gratitude but Rick has one little trick of his own up his sleeve, he reaches back into his pants pocket and pulls out the lollipop he saved, tearing off the wrapper and bringing it to his own lips, his eyes boring straight into Daryl's who can't seem to look away from the sight in front of him.

He licks at the sweet a few times before sucking it past his lips and pulling it back out "see something ya like?" He asks watching as Daryl's pupils expand so far his eyes are almost black he can't help the grin that spreads across his face well aware that he's leering at the man in front of him. He sucks the sticky sweet back between his lips once more, walking forwards and getting right up in Daryl's space before pulling it back out and holding it to Daryl's lips. "Want some?" He asks, not waiting for a response before pushing it into Daryl's mouth, past the groan that slips out which sounds more like a growl.

Just watching Daryl suck on the lolly makes his heartbeat race and his eyelids flutter. Daryl isn't just eating the treat, he's sucking on the lolly like it was Ricks cock and suddenly Rick feels the blood pool south, feels himself getting hard already and they haven't even touched yet.

He immediately pulls the lolly out of Daryl's mouth and replaces it with his own tongue grabbing at Daryl's hips to pull him close as Daryl wraps his arms around Rick's neck clutching at his curls, fingernails scraping at the skin there.

"I reckon your the best Halloween treat I've ever had." Rick whispers against Daryl's lips then leaning back in to press gentle kisses across his mouth and jaw line he traces the skin along to Daryl's neck and over to the sensitive spot underneath Daryl's ear that Rick just knows drives the man crazy.

Daryl's breath is coming thick and fast as Ricks mouth works across the skin of his neck and his hands push up the hemline of his shirt to press his fingertips underneath Daryl's waistband.

Daryl's head turns so that his lips press against Rick's earlobe and the voice that comes out is a raspy, lust filled growl when he says.

"Ya the best treat I've ever had Rick, not just fer Halloween."

 


End file.
